Second Chance
by nbmu
Summary: How does it feel... Is there such thing...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or know any of the actors. Just a lover of the show and especially the chemistry between Grissom and Sara. :)

Gil POV

I was ready to leave. I had no plans this time other than to get out of here and not come back. They had all moved on after all. No one needed me. The lab was fine, the boys were fine, Catherine was fine, Las Vegas was fine... Sara was fine...

A deep sigh invaded my thoughts. Looking around for the owner, my heart dropped when I realised the sigh had come from me. I almost laughed at the irony. What had I been expecting? 'Who would bother coming to see me off? They were all fine without me remember.' I chastised myself.

I couldn't wait any longer. I had no idea what I was waiting for but my hands started working quicker and my mind refocused on the task at hand... getting out of here... simply just leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Hope I'm doing them a little justice.

Sara POV

'I think you should watch this.' I said to myself in a sweet Lindsey-like voice. Ha! Why on earth would I want to do that? Was she trying to be cruel?!

I know, I know, he's my ex husband and I shouldn't care. It shouldn't worry me anymore. I have no hold on him and no right to be jealous, but there was something about seeing Gil and Lady Heather together that hurt my head, stomach and heart.

Even the thought of watching the recording and seeing her smile at him, made me want to just throw the thing in the bin... or better yet, just burn it.

'But it was Lindsey who said...' a little voice in my head reminded me. She was the sweetest girl and I was sure that she cared enough for her mother's old family to not want me hurting...

Sighing I pressed play on the recording...

Tears...a small laugh of relief... more tears...

"Oh crap!" I jumped up from the chair, not even bothering to pick up the file I knocked to the floor, and headed, with pace, towards my locker.

"Ms Sidle!"

I pretended not to hear the voice clearly calling my name from behind me.

"Ms Sidle, my office please."

Panic...frustration...annoyance... sadness... resolve as I spun around and followed the instructions from the boss.

My mind really had no clue what he was saying for most of the meeting. I figured it was important because it wasn't exactly a quick meeting.

"...lab director..."

"Sorry what?" I asked snapping my attention towards the boss.

"We feel that you are well qualified and would be a great candidate for Lab Director. We would like to officially offer you the job."

I wanted to smack my forehead with my own palm. Of course they would say that now. I worked my arse off for years and they choose now!

I looked at him again, and realised he was waiting for an answer. The clock behind his head caught my attention and all I could think was Gil... boat... leaving... misses me... loves me...

"No thanks. Excuse me but I really need to go." The drop of his bottom jaw told me that wasn't the answer he had been expecting but I didn't actually care. There was no way I was going to wait around to explain my reasoning and miss what had really been my life dream and desire... Dr Gil Grissom.

The taxi seemed to take forever to get to the marina and the driver just wouldn't shut up. I'm not even sure why they bother talking because most of the time, their passengers have chosen them as a mode of transportation in expectation that the trip would be quicker than driving themselves, not to make new friends.

Finally the gravel to tyre combination pricked my ears and brought my attention back to the moment. I barely waited for the driver to stop before throwing some cash at him and grabbing the small overnight bag I'd found in my locker, my eyes already scanning the boats in the harbour for the 'Ishmael'.

The sigh I released when I finally spotted him, surprised me and alerted Gil. I saw him pause and look around. I quickly ducked into the next section of the marina pontoon, breathing heavily.

It took me a few minutes before I felt safe enough to look towards him again and noticed that he'd gone back to untying ropes and obviously preparing to leave. There was something about the way he was moving about his boat that made my eyes well. It was as though he had given up on all hope of happiness and was just existing... like he was just in a routine.

My heart broke for him. Was this really because of me... had I done this to this wonderful man; a man of passion, strength, dedication, determination, and love. Had I done this to him and not realised...

I took a few slow steps further towards the 'Ishmael' and quite suddenly he looked up. Our eyes met and the tears in mine welled over.

His look of confusion told me that he didn't know whether to smile or cry or question me or yell at me?! I offered him a smile of reassurance as I took a few more steps closer, hoping he would understand all that I was feeling just through my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Gil POV

With my mother gone, I didn't really know where I was headed now. I guess when I came back here to LA I had hope I would have a reason to stay, but... I shook my head of that thought. I couldn't think about her... not now and I would spend the rest of my life trying to not think of her ever again...

A movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked up and had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

I didn't dare say her name in case, somehow, it would make her disappear. The hesitation I saw in her movement and eyes snapped me out of my trance. She was here.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara POV

I wasn't sure that he'd take my hand to start with, and I almost retracted it, but something in his eyes told me that he just needed a second longer. I almost scoffed at him. As if I haven't waited long enough for him... 15 years plus... and he still wanted me to wait longer...

The jolt and shiver I felt when he finally took my hand and brought me back to the present. Before I knew it, I was in his arms, being lifted onto his boat. There wasn't a split second of hesitation before he wrapped his arms around me and a sigh escaped his lips. A sigh that showed all the emotions he was feeling... disbelief, relief, hesitancy, fright, and love.

It took me a long time to muster up the courage to say anything.

'Gil,' I was surprised at the raw emotion in my own voice that forced his name to come out in a mere whisper.

"Sara, you came!" I could sense the tears that welled in his eyes.

A moment of horror made me pull back from him. 'What if he didn't want me here?' As though he sensed what I was thinking, he pulled me back into him, holding me tighter.

"No, don't." He whispered tightening his grip even further and burying his face further into my neck.

How long we stood there, I have no idea but I wasn't complaining. Finally I was home.


	5. Chapter 5

Gil POV

My mind was racing. 'She's here, she came... my Sara's back!' I wasn't sure if I was dreaming but I couldn't care because I could feel her in my arms.

I felt like an idiot for letting her go. She was my other half; she made me whole; she was my best friend and I'd almost lost her.

Never... never was I going to let her go again. I never should have needed one, but this was our second chance... our second chance at life, at happiness, at being whole, and at love.


End file.
